


Dawn

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol usually being the first one to get up in the mornings, enjoys the time of day where all is calm and quiet.





	Dawn

Carol rolled herself out of bed feeling the fabric of her cotton nightgown cling to her body with sweat. She left Therese sleeping on her back with the bedsheets mangled and twisted around her legs.  
Peeking through the curtains at the window with sleepy, slanted eyes, the older woman stared at the foggy, stillness of the neighborhood with no cars on the street. No lawn mower engines rumbling. No loud, constant chattering of people living their daily, everyday lives. The world has gone quiet for a little bit. Carol pulled the curtain back over the window glass feeling pretty relaxed and content. She shuffled out of the bedroom in great desire need for water.

Dropping a couple of ice cubes inside a drinking glass with a pair of metal tongs, Carol had put the ice box tray back inside the freezer before carrying the cup to the front of the kitchen sink. As she filled herself some water, she could hear the soothing hooting sound of an owl perched outside somewhere high on a tree branch. Carol twisted the cold faucet sink off and drank her water, slowly, with the ice cubes rattling together inside. Tucking a loose, dangling curl behind one ear, she carried her glass of water back upstairs to the bedroom.


End file.
